Ignorance is Bliss
by OzoraWings
Summary: Or when Reborn hasn't paid enough attention and now has to put things right: starting with the parents. Rating is for paranoia and Gokudera's possible mouth.


**Code: **KHR-IIB-P.01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

**Title:** Ignorance is Bliss

**Medium: **Katekyo Hit-man Reborn!

**Chapter: **One-shot, part 1

**Rating: **""

When Reborn first arrived at the Sawada Household he knew that a lot had to be done, from both his own observation and the spies that Nono had had as surveillance monitoring the occupants both for security and ...usefulness.

Along time had past since then; his charge, Tsuna had grown in more ways then could be expected; intellectually there was a fast improvement and Reborn had come to understand that it wasn't for lack of talent that Tsuna struggled in his studies, it had been a mixture of stress (dished up by always being called on at school when teachers had _long _since realised his difficulty), a mild form of dyslexia and nonexistent esteem in his own abilities.

Tsuna's grades were on the up; Math and Science was something that would always be hard however Tsuna was now much better with literature and has a talent for language (much to Reborn's surprise, which was discovered when the tutor had found the boy reading a book in English, which should have been impossible from what Tsuna's report and said, (apparently, the idiot that Tsuna is, had a basic understanding, he just lost his nerve to speak in class)) and also the Arts and Design which Bianchi had started homeschooling him on.

Tsuna's intuition was also developing at a rapid rate now, especially with how fast things had been moving: Tsuna has started to be able to see through lies and is getting progressively better at reading into other's hearts - and his understanding, his understanding was starting to know no bounds.

The boy - and Reborn thought, with all the supposed "boy" had been through, he really couldn't call him that - fighting ability had gone well beyond Hibari's, Mukuro's illusions and Xanxus' guns without too much hassle. He was also able to pull his Flames from himself without the help from either the pills or the bullets.

Yes, Reborn was more then pleased.

However that was about to change with the approach of Tsunayoshi's eighteenth birthday.

Tsuna had grown in height also, which was somewhat a relief as though a small vantage could be used as an advantage against inexperienced fighters - and would potentially be useful when opponents where annualising Tsuna, it would get more and more of a hindrance as Tsuna aged and got more involved in the Underworld.

Though Tsuna would probably never rival any of the Guardians (sans Lambo, but who knows, that also might change as the Cow ages too), that was not the only changes that had been happening to Tsuna's body through his teen years.

It was obvious - looking back on it (and isn't hindsight a real itch to scratch?) Tsuna hadn't developed in the typical sense, though to be fair (which Reborn usually _wasn't _anyway)it hadn't been like he had been paying particular attention. Not to _that._

Tsuna hadn't had to deal with the pains of joining the adult world. Otherwise known as puberty; there had been no squeaky voice through it breaking: it's tone had changed as unnoticed as it had. There had been no embarrassing wet nights (one of the reasons Reborn had never bothered to move into the guest-room) and though Tsuna's height _had _improved, it hadn't been the typical I-Was-Looking-Down-When-Second-And-The-Next-I-Was-Looking-Up syndrome that most male teenagers did.

No, Tsuna did his in a gradual possess.

(Which _had _been classic Tsuna at the very least.)

All that though, made perfect sense now.

Now Reborn learned that Tsunayoshi Sawada, marked as male on his birth certificate, and known to _everyone _that had ever heard of "Tsunayoshi Sawada", was actually not a male at all.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was, in fact, a _female._

_F-E-M-A-L-E._

Just so this wad noted.

Not a boy - certainly not a boy that would grow into a man.

(Reborn no understood that it hadn't been underdevelopment that had allowed Tsuna to shriek so shrilly, that at the time Reborn had thought impossible for anyone of the male gender. It turn out it was.)

And how had Reborn discovered this fact? When for _years _his student had in fact been a lady - that he had had this "lady" running around. Topless. through her younger years. That he had train much the same and _sleep, _unsupervised, with the opposite sex that long and not found out?...

He had walked in on a naked, and matured, Tsuna while _she _had been changing for bed.

It had been a complete accident.

And Reborn had not only seen the return of the legendary blush (that had taken a break since Tsuna's confidence had grown (flushes were still common, just not ones that would alight the whole face) but more of Tsuna that he had ever seen - and would _ever _want to see again.

Though Reborn was not one for modesty: he had lived too long, experienced too much and was too much of a bastard to fully care. When his brain fully processed just what he was seeing, he had raised an eyebrow, before turning on his heel.

'R-Reborn!' his student had exclaimed in a way she hadn't in a long time: there was too much shock, too startled for that. It did however make Reborn a tad reminiscent.

'Get dressed, Tsuna' Reborn had said, sounding more calm than he probably was as his mind worked this one over quickly while listening to Tsuna scramble to put on some clothes.

'U-um... you can turn around now' she - _she _stuttered.

Reborn did, smoothly, and walked into Tsuna's bedroom while shutting the door silently on his way in. Tsuna was sat on the bed, kneeling and looking quite uncomfortable as she watched him go to her desk chair to sit.

Reborn waited as Tsuna searched his face, apparently looking for something, perhaps judgement? Though Reborn wasn't sure and certainly wasn't in a hurry. Whatever this was, he would take the time on it, especially since he had known this... woman (?) for nearly five years.

'You really didn't know?' was the first thing that came out of Tsuna's mouth. It was quiet and slightly uncertain, her eyes not having left his face since he had sat down.

Reborn denied this without word, and then 'Was I meant to?'

'No!' Tsuna shook her head violently, but quickly realised her mistake when her eyes widened 'I mean... it wasn't a secret it was just... and then you knew... you just _knew _everything else and...'

'I don't know everything, Tsuna' Reborn said and for once he wasn't going to allow such ridiculous motions especially when it came to something so life changing as..._this _was turning out to be.

Tsuna sighed, a sudden somber sound and her eyes darkened. She allowed her legs up from underneath her and drew them to herself, folding one arm over her knees for comfort while the other stuck out limply.

'No... I suppose not' she murmured with a weighty, ember gaze '...No one else knows either; I haven't told anyone' Tsuna's face turned thoughtful for a moment before it grimaced 'Though... Mukuro might know' she added unsurely.

Reborn wouldn't ask _how _Mukuro would have guessed and wasn't sure he wanted to know, though the air did tense when he next spoke 'And why...haven't you told anyone?'

Reborn observed with serious, unwavering eyes as Tsuna bit her lip and just that one action brought this to home. This was a secret that been lived through and not...a decision that was necessarily liked.

'I...Kaasan will probably be able to explain it better' Tsuna started mutely, gaze sliding to the darkness leaking through her window 'Otosan wasn't...there for the birth; was late by a day, when he got there he thought I was a boy. Kaasan didn't correct him, said it would have been rude and that it would be funny to continue the joke. It worked well enough: Otosan only stayed a week after I was born and didn't come back until I was three...he had to go back four days later - don't know why. His next visit I was five, and he brought Nono with him: that time he stayed for two weeks before heading back'

Reborn stayed in incredulous silence 'That's why...'

Tsuna nodded 'Un. I didn't really question it too much when I was younger; most of the clothes I used to wear were really comfortable and easy to play in...but then, when I was seven, there was this dress I saw when Kaasan took me shopping' her voice turned wistful, a slight tilt to her mouth even though there was sorrow in her eyes. Reborn knew that he was going to have to have a _long _talk with someone - or two someones after this.

'It was so pretty...with lace on the front which edged onto the sleeves and ribbon...silky looking ribbon...' she shook head as if to clear it 'Kaasan said that it was too...' she trailed and Reborn heard her voice thickening 'I didn't mention dressing like that again...'

'Nothing?' Reborn asked tentatively, because Tsuna only stopped being stubborn when he - _she _knew that it wasn't worth it. Establishing her sexuality, that she obviously wanted (and _would _have), seemed more then worth it.

Tsuna didn't answer right away and whatever comfort was there vanished, '...I tried to grow my hair out, once... when I was eight; I wanted it a bit longer, I... I really liked how all the girls would wear their hair' Tsuna bit her lip again 'Their mum's would do it for them, with clips and... and...'

'What about now?' Tsuna looked up, back to Reborn gaze 'Tsuna, your getting to be a woman now; how long do you plan on hiding this?'

'...It's a bit like a spiders wed isn't it? The more you lie the bigger the web and the more flies get trapped... I wasn't really sure how' Tsuna responded 'It... was just something that had become normal and...Kaasan doesn't mention it unless I do... and I've stopped. Sometimes I think she forgets' Tsuna mutters lowly but Reborn heard.

Tsuna still had the habit of being sarcastic, or talking under her breath but Reborn isn't sure he really wants to _try _to break that one; he learns a lot from words that are lowly spoken and so do others - when they know to listen.

'Tsuna, you've gone to the beach, wearing men's trunks. Your uniform is for boys, don't you think about the repercussions?' it was gentle; because something like this was... a delicate issue and not something that Reborn would bulldoze his way through.

Tsuna's eyes slipped close 'I... have done. I try not to. At school... in the changing rooms - it hadn't mattered, not until I was fifteen and by then the bullies had learned to leave alone; I'd go into a corner and face the wall and be quick. And... and the beach thing... it's not like it wasn't embarrassing but when you were teaching me how to swim I was thirteen and... well, it's not like there was anything to see'

'And when you got older you started to wear shirts' Reborn concluded; he had just thought it was because Tsuna tended to burn easily on his shoulders.

Tsuna nodded '...I think Shamal sensei might have figured it out, but he hasn't said anything so...'

'You don't mention it' Tsuna nodded again and Reborn sighs. Which would explain why the damn, perverted doctor had stopped complaining the times that Tsuna had been brought to him.

'...I did want to get the skirt for when I moved to Upper school but...'

'Nana didn't like it?' Tsuna's eyes widen and Reborn knows why; he doesn't usually refer to Nana by her name, it's "Maman" but... he's not feeling it today. He wonders fleetingly if he will again.

Tsuna shook her head 'No. We do the shopping together anyway... and she said it... it wouldn't be fair to Otosan to... give the surprise away'

Reborn raised an eyebrow even while his disbelief and temper built, his lips curling unhappily 'And when was the... surprise meant to be sprung?'

Tsuna shrugged helplessly, and then starts to pick at the threads poking out her sweatpants uncaringly, and Reborn wonders silently why he hasn't seen it before; the plain disregard Tsuna has for her clothes while she takes such good care of everything else.

'...Yours nickname, "Tsuna"... .It's not because it's long, or it doesn't suit you, is it?'

Tsuna huffs tired laughter 'No. Otosan chose Tsunayoshi because it was tradition for his family... but, Tsunayoshi isn't...'

'Isn't a feminine name'

'No... Tsuna can be, so can "Tsu" I guess... but'

'It fine, Tsuna' Reborn interrupted and briefly asks himself if reintroducing the word "dame" would loosen his student up a bit; just to get back onto familiar ground but Tsuna hasn't a no good or "useless" in a very long time. And this is what she is. A lady. And this was something that would have to be dealt with.

'...Reborn?'

'Don't try to explain' Reborn continued though Tsuna could probably understand her mother's reasons a lot more then most could - write a very accurate physiological report on this, Tsuna just wouldn't be able to articulate it and he wouldn't force it - not this.

Tsuna didn't speak again as Reborn lowered his child form off of the chair with the grace of a killer, stalking back out the door 'Though you _will _have to tell your Guardians about this. Tomorrow. _We_ can speak about it anytime _you_ can'

And left, leaving Tsuna to mull over how to explain this instead of where Reborn was going.

Probably best that way.

Reborn hunts down Bianchi who has just finished her turn of reading the kids a book and tucking them in. Tsuna had been asked for a bedtime story a few years ago - just when he had moved to Upper school and she had, but found she didn't have the energy for it every night, which is where Bianchi had started to become a regular.

The female assassin had just ruffled Lambo's hair (which Tsuna had managed to tame. Kami knows how) and was heading to the door when her rather tender expression fell at the sight of him. Reborn knows that she had sensed long before, but his face - to her, anyway, probably gave more away than he hoped.

Bianchi came to him quickly, easily straddling him over her hip, closing the door and going to the other guest room as fast and as silently as her legs would carry her.

Her own door was shut by the back of her heel as she lowered him, face serious 'What's wrong? Has something happened?'

They had gotten more alert these last past months with Nono's age and occupation finally catching up with him - as well as the Mafia world finally learning who the new heir of the Vongola was. Everything was a lot more serious, especially with Tsuna coming of age soon as Tsuna had promised Nono in a private meeting that she would compromise with him and take the mantle when she turned eighteen. Just enough time for her to finish education.

Reborn shook his head, gather himself as he removed his fedora, Leona having gotten to big for the rim of his hat (no resting along his shoulders), and running an agitated hand through his hair before his eyes opened - sharpening on the woman in front of him, and asking;

'Give me the name, age and gender of Vongola Decimo'

Bianchi blinks, her expression turning to one of confusion as she looks at with a furrow but answers him she does, 'Tsunayoshi Sawada, seventeen years old... male'

'You hesitated' Reborn states.

Bianchi looks to the side, one hand loosely resting on her hip as her nose wrinkles 'Yes, well... I don't know if you believe in woman's intuition'

A smirk worms it way onto Reborn's face despite his irritation for the situation as a whole 'Of course; theres no intuition quite like it' wouldn't hold a candle to Tsuna's... but than what could?

No amusement comes to Bianchi, just puzzlement 'I'm sure...I'm sure I couldn't be right... Maman hasn't... and then Tsuna, neither...'

Reborn can fit the pieces together, though if he didn't already have known he wouldn't have, 'Woman's intuition is a strange thing... but yours has never been wrong, Bianchi'

The muttering stops and Bianchi's eyes go wide as she kneels down in front of Reborn, something she rarely does as it would slow her down to an attack 'Reborn...?'

Reborn knows she serious, if not the fact that she's just made herself vulnerable, than it's because she's used his name and not 'my love'.

'Your answer... wasn't entirely correct'

Bianchi swallows, pauses as if listening for spies - like she used to before Japan. Before Tsuna and the general craziness however a spy-safe place she had come to, 'Than Tsuna's not...'

'A man. No, _she's_ not'

A self-satisfied look enters Bianchi's eyes before it clears 'Then...then why...'

'Nana'

This just makes Bianchi more confused however, frowning more deeply in before and Reborn watches as she thinks deeply about the situation - and also about his use of that woman's first name. However Bianchi blinks and all that contemplation disappears was well.

'What do you need?' Bianchi asks instead, knowing that Reborn would have gotten for something - not to have a chin wag and gossip about Tsuna becoming the second female boss of Vongola, which in and of itself would cause a scandal.

'Clothes' Reborn answered curtly 'She's got a lot of years to be catching up on so try to compensate for that without going overboard'

Bianchi's semblance brightened and she straightened without further fuss, 'Understood' she stated and went to leave when Reborn called back to her.

'Bianchi' she stopped, hand on the door knob '...Don't skimp on anything'

Bianchi rotated around as the door opened, chuckling softly as her hair spun flowingly with her, a cascade of colour shimming in the light coming to rest over her shoulders, 'I wasn't planning to, my love'

Bianchi took the Vongola credit with her as she left and Reborn didn't waste much time in going into the sitting room where Nana had curled herself up on the settee, a blanket draped over her legs and the television on, illuminating her face in the otherwise dark room.

'Nana' his voice got her attention immediately; she started, the remote being knocked off of the hand rest and onto the floor as she jumped.

'Ahh, Reborn-kun' Nana breathed, relief in her tone 'You surprised me'

'Apologises' Reborn said simply.

Something most have told on him because Nana's eyes turned wary - not moving to turn back to her programme, offer him to join her (as she has done) or turn the television off. She kept very, very still as she watched him; like there was a shark in the water.

'N-ne, Reborn-kun, I heard someone leave...'

'Bianchi'

Her uneasy smile was enough to tell Reborn that the woman knew something was wrong 'Is going alone this time of day safe for her?' she asked in concern, even when Nana hadn't stopped her. Though doing so might have proved difficult.

Reborn snorted to himself sardonically. No, it would be impossible.

'...Is something funny, Reborn-kun?'

He glanced at her by his place leaning against the doorframe, absently petting Leon who looked at the woman stonily, 'Not in this instance, not for a moment... though I've heard it's meant to be'

'...I'm sorry?'

'You should be. But not to me'

Nana's smile lost it's brightness even when it grew 'I don't think I understand' she blinked at the toddler, his body not much bigger then a young four year old 'Is this a game?' her question was said in a sweet tone but it grated on Reborn.

'No' he bit out 'Not unless your more ignorant than I thought'

The television seemed to grow in volume as the two stared at each other 'Reborn-kun, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me in such a-'

'And _I'm _afraid Sawada-san that what you would appreciate isn't very high on my priority list because right now. I've discovered a young lady with identity issues enforced on her my her own _mother_' black, fathomless stared at the woman relentlessly 'Now, Sawada-san, things are going to change...'

**A/N (29.11.13) -**

_So _here is one of the most pointless drabbles I have _ever _written; I have no clue where it came from, I have no idea _why, _I just know that now it is written I hope it will be read. I'm not sure how well I've done as I've been struggling with life in general at the moment but hopefully I haven't done _too _badly weird as this is...

**Tumblr: **ozorawings

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Ignorance is Bliss_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
